enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Demenus
Demenus '''is a weird clown-like general of Genu in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, and is one of his direct subordinates along with Clade. Unlike Clade, it's not known if he made any of the earlier bosses, but he always show up along with Clade to mock the player from Level 8 on, though he first shows up even earlier, on Level 6. Again, unlike Clade, who's somewhat calm, Demenus is very weird, aggressive, twisted, and even a bit crazy and cowardly. His cowardice is hinted at by how though he first appears before Clade, he fights the player after her, and also on how he always sends minions at the player and only fights the player directly when the only major villains left are himself and his commander. Despite this, unlike clade, he's still the most powerful member of Genu's army aside from "Genu" himself! As a Boss unlike clade '''Demenus is also the 19th boss in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge and is unlike clade the last boss you'll fight before you face Genu himself. Unlike Clade, who has a double bladed EMP-like weapon, he gives the player the "Chaos" effect, which makes the player's ship jolt in random directions and become green. His ship is very big of course I saw the image, and he also has 4 huge turrets, though unlike Clade, these turrets are actually quite easy to target, but they're very tough! Also he unlike clade has two wing-like laser weapons in the back. Unlike Clade, who often fires bullets everywhere across the screen, his attack style is to fire very focused, long, and strong streams of big bullets that they almost look like laser beams! If you're caught in one of these streams, you'll be dead or nearly dead in most cases, though if you activate Reflection Barrier in time, it'll make a very good counter-attack. To make matters worse, unlike clade, he along with his 4 turrets also occasionally fire SIX laser beams simultaneously across the screen, which unlike clade all corrupt your controls and trap you right in front of him for the bullet streams in a manner much like Tetragon! Because of that, unlike clade his boss fight can be considered an even harder version of Tetragon's boss fight (like it wasn't hard enough...) in some ways. His ship is also ridiculously tough even when compared to some bosses just before him! After fighting Clade, you get a boss with more attacks. The four huge guns on the wings can launch tiny orbs from the gun tips on either side and lasers from the gun above the center, in addition to a huge laser. The center of the boss shoots large orbs, spews tiny orbs, and shoots large green shots. The two cannons near the center shoot spread shots everywhere. The wing-like structures on the back can shoot six really, really wide laser beams. Unlike clade, Demenus has eight attacks. Trivia *He's one of Genu's direct subordinates along with Clade in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge. *Unlike clade, Considering the amount of "Unlike Clade"s in this article, he seems to be the exact opposite of his partner Clade. Category:Characters Category:Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Bosses Category:Subordinates